


Chuck Versus Kayla

by Fezzywhigg



Series: Tales From the Intersect [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezzywhigg/pseuds/Fezzywhigg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck: Excuse me. Uh, I'm sorry, General, but who in my life isn't a spy? My sister? My best friend? Should I just start asking people that when I first meet them? "Hi, I'd like the extra value meal and while we're on the topic, do you covertly work for a government espionage faction?" Chuck Versus the Gravitron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck Versus Kayla

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own Chuck or "Adam And Eve" by Kasey Chambers and Shane Nicholson.
> 
> Shout out to yeahokaycool for her fantastic beta work.

Disclaimer: Don’t own Chuck

Chuck: “Excuse me. Uh, I'm sorry, General, but who in my life isn't a spy? My sister? My best friend? Should I just start asking people that when I first meet them? "Hi, I'd like the extra value meal and while we're on the topic, do you covertly work for a government espionage faction?" Chuck Versus the Gravitron.

 

September 2003

“But Evie, how will I find my socks?” a mock whine escaped the man’s lips.

The petite woman packing her suitcase bit back a smile. It was a nickname he gave to her after they saw The Mummy. He had said she was every bit as brave and headstrong as the main character. Her smile faded just a bit. He was acting like the old Danny. The one she fell in love with. Tall, cute. A man with wit, mirth and a touch of goofiness. She hadn’t seen that Danny much this past year. He was focused on his job. His ambition kept growing, even as it seemed his career stagnated.

“Couldn’t another agent take this assignment?”

“The Director personally asked for my participation, Danny. You don’t turn down the Director if you plan on furthering your career. Besides, I’ve been dreaming of field work since I joined the agency. Analyst work is great but I want to do more.”

“I know… I know but… I mean we haven’t even been married for year and…. I thought things had changed…”

“You mean you hoped they had changed. I’ve never said anything indicating I wanted to settle down and start a family. That was all you. Are sure this isn’t because I’m getting promoted over you?”

“What! No! I don’t know. I just worry about you. I can’t protect you if you’re under cover.”

“This is what we signed up for, Danny. It will only be for a few months anyway.”

________________________________________  
January 2004

“Hey sis, who’s our new neighbor?”

“Mrs. Heditsian says her name is Kayla Hart, and I quote, “a real hippie if you ask me.”

“Remind me not to ask. I wonder if she needs some help.”

________________________________________

How is it possible for this man to be a potential bad guy? They’re evil, right? Charles Bartowski… Chuck to his friends and family, is the furthest from evil imaginable. Thrown out of college and dumped by his girlfriend a year ago, he’s now living with his sister and working at the local Buy More. The assignment from Director Graham just called for observation intel, so I’ve taken an apartment in the same complex as Chuck to keep a close eye on him. Apparently, he had been thrown out of a recruitment pipeline and the Director wanted to be sure it wasn't a ruse. The Director seemed to think he could be a real threat. I was given permission to use lethal force if necessary. God, I hope I don’t get a kill order for him. I have barely gotten over my Red Test, and that was a stranger. A time and a place. I’ve only been watching for a month, but I don’t think I could do it. He’s so sweet, if a little shy. Probably a consequence of the way his last girlfriend treated him. Anyone would lose some self esteem if his girlfriend dumped him for his best friend. Short of Jerry Springer guests, who does that? I’ve observed the way he acts around others too, when he didn't know I was looking - sometimes reserved but generally outgoing, and always trying to help people. This man is evil?

________________________________________

“Hey, Kayla”.

“Hey Chuck”.

“So I was thinking if you're not doin…”

“Sorry Chuck, I’m late for the club. Catch up with you later, OK?”

“Yeah… sure. Hey if you need anything you call me, got it?”

“Yeah… no problem… see you later.” It’s better to keep my distance as much as possible. 

It was obvious he was infatuated with her. Even with her cover as a slightly fried, scattered club worker. It was ...disarming. But she thought the honey trap/seduction angle was disgusting. She didn’t do that...at all. She just pretended to be oblivious. She had been watching Chuck for 3 months now. Work as a field agent was going well. She was passing along good intel. At least, good for Chuck getting off the CIA’s radar. Chuck was so sweet and seemed to have so much potential, but if you took her reports at face value he came off looking like a loser working a dead end job. He hadn’t tried to better himself after being thrown out of school and, other than nursing a crush on her, had no real contact with anyone outside his family and good friend from the Buy More.

________________________________________

Things went south when I fought with my husband on our last rendezvous. He had pushed for me to come back to D.C. Accusing me of loving my job more than him, he stormed out of the hotel. He didn’t even see me off at the airport. When I returned to Los Angeles, I was depressed, upset and feeling neglected. Chuck could see something was wrong but didn’t know what and when he asked, I told him I had been on tour with some band and things hadn’t worked out. Being Chuck, he wanted to comfort me. He made me dinner one night at my apartment. A Mediterranean dish with candles for lighting and red wine. God… the wine. I want to blame it on that but if I’m honest, I felt the pull between us. Chuck appreciated me and wanted to make me happy. I haven’t had someone do that for so long. But then I slipped up. I slept with him. I practically ravished him on my couch, actually. He had been hesitant but once he knew he wasn’t taking advantage, his full attention was focused on me and I enjoyed said attention. The next day was another story. Thank God for my cover legend. After all, Kayla Hart was a fly by night, live for the moment woman. Sex was just sex, nothing more. I could tell Chuck was confused and heartbroken when I didn’t acknowledge anything more than dinner. I swore to myself it would never happen again, and it didn’t. I should have asked to be recalled but I wouldn’t want that on my record. I can do this. I lied and made it clear to him that it wasn’t any more special than my other (implied ) hookups. When I saw how he reacted, I realized I wasn’t any better than that horrible ex of his. What made things infinitely worse ( for me...but great for my assignment) was the fact that he still wanted to be around me. He would often surprise me with dropping by for just some light conversation about my day and share a few jokes. Occasionally, he would initiate a spontaneous movie night. He was careful to keep his distance on that couch. Somehow, though, I would always be a little closer to him by the end of the movie.

 

________________________________________  
December 2004

It’s a rainy day at the Santa Monica Pier, in a booth at the back of the Marisol Cocina Mexicana. A couple speaks in hushed voices. The man is tall with jet black hair and dark eyes. He’s wearing a simple button down with khaki pants. His companion appears younger, brunette, in a short denim skirt, leather boots with layered vintage tops.  
“Nice place. How did you find it?”

“Oh Ch...my asset and I came here once,” the woman states as she sips her margarita and pushes her salsa with a chip. She defers from thinking too much about Chuck and the slip up at the mention of his name.

“Asset huh? You’re a handler now?”

“It’s really just observation on this assignment. You know that. He’s more of a mark than anything,” she tries to back peddle. Danny was already sensitive that she was moving along in her career while he was stuck in analysis. But she really did see Chuck as an asset… to her anyway... She didn’t like thinking of him as a mark to be manipulated and used. He was too good for that designation in her mind.

Danny responds as if not even listening to her reply “Evie, I’ve missed you so much. It’s nice to see my wife again.” A mixture of excitement and bitterness drapes the man’s words.

“I know this assignment hasn’t worked out how we expected, Danny, but it’s important work. Anyhow, Graham has said he expects to recall me anyday now.”

Danny visibly relaxes. “I can hardly wait. This seeing you only for a day or two every few months got old a year ago. But… hey, lets not talk about that.” Eve notices a gleam in his eye. “I’m staying at the Casa Del Mar. They think I’m some high roller, so security won’t be a problem when we go back to the suite.”

“Um..sure. That’s great!” She says with a little more gusto than she feels.  
“And I have some more good news: a bottle of Chateau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac 1996 is waiting for us in my suite even as we speak.” He always gets the same wine. “Let’s get out of here and head over to my hotel. “ Danny quickly pays for their tab and they head to his rental car.  
As they enter the suite, Danny closes the door and embraces her from behind. She is all too aware of his desire for her. She is surprised, though, when he turns her around and instead of kissing her, he looks into her eyes. “Eve….” he hesitates. “I also need to talk to you about working with me on an operation .” He quickly adds “ We can work together and be together like the Turner’s. Win win.”

“Danny, you know I can’t do that. My mission here is covert. It takes up most of my time. As you said, we hardly get to see each other as it is. Besides, Graham would never sanction it.” She refrains from pointing out his inexperience with field operations.

“That may be true, but Deputy Director Martin did. I have a copy of the order in my briefcase. Don’t you see? This means we can work together, be together on the same project even if it’s only for a little while.” 

Danny opens the wine and toasts “To us!” What do you think about the way “Glasses clink and the wine is tasted” sounds? and the wine is tasted. Eve moves to the balcony and looks at the deep blue of the Pacific, her mind awash with conflict. Her duty to her husband (duty? when had it gone from love to duty?) and her duty to her current assignment. She liked Danny’s upbeat disposition ( it was a welcome change, honestly) and enthusiasm for this mission of his, but she still felt unsettled about it. Couldn’t they just be themselves without their profession intruding for once? She felt a chill go up her spine. What she really wanted were strong arms to hold her and to feel the warmth of his body envelope her. A deep voice to tell her that he loved her and everything would be OK. To turn and look into those warm hazel eyes and run her hands through his curly brown hair. Instead, she turns to see a very naked, obviously aroused dark haired man on the bed beckoning her to his side.

20 minutes later Danny is in the shower and she is looking at the file he brought with him. It’s a photocopy but all the right seals and signatures are where they should be. Eve studies the parameters of the mission “So, this is practically an off the books op.” she says to him as he exits the bathroom with billow of steam. “ I know it was given a go by Deputy Director Martin, but does Director Graham even know about this little side project of yours?”

“Don’t worry. It’s been cleared by the higher ups. You saw the order.”  
“So what’s the job?” She’s read the file, but she wants to hear his take on it.

“It’s Paris, Eve, the City of Light. It’s courier work . It can’t get any easier but Parker and I…”

“Parker Johns, your section head?”

“Yeah. We think we’ve uncovered a new player in international espionage, in France of all places. We’ve seen some patterns that don’t match the threats we’ve been tracking so far. I’ve got an agent in the organization that’s willing to sell information. I just need a courier to securely bring the intel stateside.”

““My assignment will be inactive during the Christmas holidays. I can fly to Paris and make contact with your agent then.”

“That’s great. The bathroom’s free… unless you’d like some company…”

“No I’m good. How about we just sit on the couch later, watch a little TV and cuddle?”

Danny suppresses a frown and responds “That’s fine too.”  
________________________________________

January 2005

Langston Graham never liked dealing with internal affairs. They were a pain, generally had low security clearances, and brought a semblance of morals to the table. Morals were bad for good spy work. Agent Donaldson was the worst. “Director, It’s come to our attention Agent Evelyn Shaw has taken an unsanctioned trip to meet with an operative within a private espionage organization calling itself L’anneau. Initial investigations indicate that we have no operations in the area or concerning L’anneau.”

“I’m sure there is a misunderstanding, let me look into it. Give me a week to sort this out.” What the hell is going on? Eve Shaw is supposed to be in deep cover with a potential asset in California.

“As you wish, Director. I look forward to your report.”

It took almost a week, but Graham found out that a mid level analyst Parker Johns had sent a memo to Deputy Director Martin mentioning an organization called L’anneau with a recommendation for further investigation. The request had been rejected by the Deputy Director’s office. This didn’t look good for agent Eve Shaw. Under normal conditions, she would be recalled and interrogated, but her work for him in California fell into a grey area as it was, and he didn’t want this kind of attention. Intel she had gathered so far indicated Bartowski wasn’t anything but a slacker with no ambition. In hindsight, it was amazing he hadn’t been thrown out of Stanford sooner. A real waste of resources. But that was water under the bridge. Langston Graham was a pragmatic man. Agents were commodities to be used or discarded as necessary, like pieces on a chessboard. He needed this Paris situation to go away quietly. Preferably, handled by someone loyal to him. Agent Walker would fit the bill. His little side project had worked out better than he could have expected. He had high hopes for her, and no time like the present to have her prove her loyalty. “Amber”, he called his secretary, “Get me the Red Test Candidates list .”


End file.
